Harry Potter:Born for You
by The Holiday Master
Summary: Volemort finds an ancient relic of great power and resurrects himself. Can the love of two of the most powerful witch and wizard save the world? Harry and Hermione share a soul-bond. Dumbledore is a good guy. the characters might be Ooc. AU. Starts in First-Year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. This starts right after the troll incident.**

* * *

 _BANG._ Professors Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall burst through the door into the girl's bathroom where Harry and Ron just saved Hermione moments before. McGonagall snapped at Harry and Ron," What on Earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed! Why weren't you in your dormitory? Hermione interrupted and said,"Please Professor, they were looking for me, because I thought that I can take on the troll." "Miss Granger I am disappointed in you and five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, Not many first years can take on a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. For looking for a fellow classmate, despite the fact hat you were supposed to be in your dorms, five points each and the students are finishing the feast in their dorms." When Ron heard that the feast will be continued, he took off at a dead run to get back to Gryffindor tower. Then the professors left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone together. Hermione, ran up to Harry and Kissed him, because of the fact that crush is so close to her and he just saved her. what happened next was a secret, so naturally the whole school knew.

While They were kissing, an aura of gold, silver and the colors of the founders surrounded them. Unknown to the two, a shock-wave of pure magic and love came out of them and ripped across the entire British Isles, destroying the ministry trackers and any-thing that had dark magic, except a certain Defense-Against-The_Dark_Arts professor, who was drinking the blood of a unicorn, thus saving him. The rate in which the blast left Hogwarts left all the glass in the castle in pieces no bigger than a grain of sand. It also knocked out the same two 11 year olds who started the blast. There they laid on the floor of the girl's bathroom until morning, where they were found by Professor McGonagall. She then escorted them to The HeadMaster's office. "Ahh Mr. and Mrs Potter, come in, come in. Lemon Drop" Dumbledore Offered. They both declined. Then Hermione realized that Professor Dumbledore called her Mrs. Potter." Um Sir, my surname is Granger, Hermione Granger." "Alas, that was the case before last night, when you two kissed, you completed a soul-bond. May I see your memory of last night's events?" Harry, unsure with that, nodded nonetheless. Dumbledore then told what was supposed to happen and making sure that the both of them understood what he was going to do, cast the spell. " Memor extractus" with that Dumbledore removed the memory from Harry and put the memory of the night in his pensive. "Mr. And Mrs. Potter, would you join me in viewing last night?". Both of them agreed. Dumbledore watched everything since the professors left the bathroom until them were knocked out. He saw the aura appear and became more joyful than he normally is. They left the pensive, and immediately Dumbledore went to his fire place to make a Floo-call. "Filius, are you there Filius?" "Yes Headmaster, what can I do for you?" asked the charms master. " Please step through to my office please" commanded Dumbledore. In the next moment, Professor Flitwick was in the office. " Professor, please escort these two to Gringrotts and ask for an inheritance test for the both of them please." " It will be my pleasure to do so" said Filius. He then took them to Gringrotts. "Hello Griphook" Harry called out cheerfully. "You remember my name?" "Of course, you were the first goblin to take me down to my you know where we to to get the inheritance tests?" " Of course, I will escort you there myself, follow me." Griphook led them through a confusing array of tunnels and hallways until they reached the director of Gringrotts's office. There they met Ragnok. "These two are here for some inheritance tests." Ragnok then ordered Griphook to " Bring the Materials then, I will do the tests myself." Griphook then left to get the test materials. Griphook then returned with a golden bowl and jewel encrusted dagger.  
"Who wants to go first?" asked Ragnok.

* * *

Hi everyone, all comments, reviews, and any ideas and suggestions are very much welcome and appreciated. I will see you all next time.


End file.
